


Wanna Dance?

by Dandy



Category: Free!
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandy/pseuds/Dandy
Summary: “Wanna dance?”Rei stared at her. “Dance? With you?”That got a frown out of her. “Of course with me! I’m the one giving you my hand, aren’t I?” She tilted her head, pouting a little. “Don’t tell me you don’t know how, Rei-kun.”





	Wanna Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on July 20th, 2015. An anon requested the pairing Rei/Gou for the prompt "Wanna dance?"

There was low music playing - Nagisa had brought a speaker, and it was playing some upbeat and cheery pop song Rei had never heard before, just loud enough to carry over Haruka’s back lawn. Nagisa himself was pretending to sword fight with Momotarou, using sparklers, while Aiichirou cautioned them to be careful and not set the grass on fire. Rin and Sousuke had started a playful argument that was starting to turn into the two of them shooting poppers at each other, while Haru himself stood with Makoto, watching their own sparklers with quiet interest.

Rei was sitting on the edge of Haru’s little porch, his own unlit sparkler in hand. Gou was sitting next to him, though she hadn’t said anything for awhile, watching the other boys antics. The silence stretched on for a bit longer. Rei opened his mouth to say something, rethought it, and closed his mouth again, reaching for a lighter to light his sparkler.

“They’re boring.”

The sudden comment made Rei fumble with the lighter and then drop it, a look of embarrassment on his face. Gou graciously ignored it.

“The sparklers. They’re not exciting like the big ones they have at festivals.”

Rei looked down at the sparkler in his hand and shrugged. “Those big ones would pose a fire hazard in a backyard like this.”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Gou sighed in disappointment, resting her cheek on her hand. Rei watched her, not sure what else to say. After a moment, he reached for the lighter again.

Before he could light it this time, Gou suddenly hopped to her feet, spinning to face Rei. She extended a hand to him, almost businesslike, but the smile on her face was anything but.

“Wanna dance?”

Rei stared at her. “Dance? With _you_?”

That got a frown out of her. “Of course with me! I’m the one giving you my hand, aren’t I?” She tilted her head, pouting a little. “Don’t tell me you don’t know how, Rei-kun.”

“Of course I know how!” Rei protested, offended that Gou would ever accuse him of not knowing how to do anything beautiful (never mind if it was true or not). He got to his feet, tossing the lighter and unlit sparkler onto the deck, and took her hand.

Then he froze, not sure how to proceed.

“I knew it,” sang Gou, though her smile was light, teasing. “You _don’t_ know.”

“I do! Just… give me a second. These things should not be rushed.”

Gou waited patiently while Rei gathered himself and put his other hand awkwardly on her arm. After another few seconds of hesitation, she guided his hands further down, to her waist. He couldn’t help but blush. Her waist was so tiny under his hands.

“How are we supposed to dance like this? All the proper dancing I’ve seen involves-”

“Stop worrying about it so much, theory freak,” she chided, though she still had the same playful tone from earlier. “We don’t have to do a proper dance. Just sway with me.”

The music had changed to something slower. It was more fitting the speed at which they started to rock, Rei’s hands on Gou’s hips, her arms up and resting on his shoulders. Rei started to relax into the movement, and as though she could tell, Gou nodded approvingly, closing her eyes. “That’s it, Rei-kun.”

He could still feel his blush on his cheeks. He watched the way the soft porch lights played on her fiery hair, but frowned to himself. He couldn’t see her face like this, it was in shadow.

He turned them slowly, not interrupting the rhythm of their sway. Now her face was glowing in the light, hitting against her closed eyes and parted lips as she smiled. There. Beautiful.

She leaned in a little closer, resting her head against his chest. Rei paused in his movement for a beat before falling back in time, just looking down at her. 

“Rei-kun?”

“Y-yes, Gou-san?”

“Your chest muscles feel amazing through your shirt.”

Rei blushed even harder, even as he spluttered, “I-is that really all you care about?”

“Mm.” She moved her head a little. Rei was aware her ear was resting right on his heart. “Maybe.”

They didn’t say anything else. The radio changed songs, but they didn’t stop their slow sway, back and forth. Rei was dimly aware of Momo crying, “No, Gou-san!” and thought Rin might be watching them closely, but he didn’t care about any of that right then.

He was thinking about Gou’s face lit by the porch lights, and the way she fit so perfectly under his chin, and her waist under his palms as they swayed in the summer air.


End file.
